


and many more [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queer Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "and many more" by fartherfaster & sevenfoxes.</p><p>"All of your favourite MCU characters on their 30th birthdays, give or take."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and many more [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fartherfaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherfaster/gifts), [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and many more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386969) by [fartherfaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherfaster/pseuds/fartherfaster), [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



Length: 1:22:26  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20many%20more.mp3) or as an [m4b](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20many%20more.m4b). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-many-more).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday present for fartherfaster. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB!!! ♥♥♥~~ 
> 
> Used to fill my "2nd POV," "read loudly," and "record standing up" squares for a 3 WAY BINGO on [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org)!! Inching ever closer to a full blackout on my card.


End file.
